The Robotic butterflies
by Kirbboy
Summary: What if Tak and Mimi wound up back on Earth? What if Gir was dealing with weird feelings? Will Dib's head ever become a normal size? Gir x Mimi with some Zim x Gaz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Invader Zim.

A/N: Hello, and welcome to this story. This is my first story I have written, and as such, if you feel the need to write a flame please keep it light and constructive. I won't listen to people telling me what to write, as I want MY story to be my OWN. Not to say I won't listen to suggestions. If you have an idea let me hear it, and we'll see what happens. Remember, this is a Gir x Mimi fanfiction, in which Mimi and Tak end up back on Earth, with no way out. Also, I'll be including Zim x Gaz here and there. So, if you don't like that you should be reading something else, hm? Anyway, if you're going to read this, please, read and review. Please? Have fuuuun!

**Chapter 1**

*SSSLUURRP!*

Zim's expression changed to that of a frown.

*SSSSLLUUURRRP!*

Zim's eye twitched.

*SSSSSSLLLUUUUUURRRRP!*

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Zim yelled in frustration, "Gir, Is it really necessary for you to make so much NOISE while drinking out of that cursed CUP?"

Gir looked up in surprise. He continued to stare at his master for an additional 10 seconds, as if he had been asleep and was still waking up.

"Well!" Zim exclaimed, waiting impatiently for his minion's reply.

Gir looked down, then immediately turned his head to look back at Zim, taking in a deep breath before saying, "I DON'T KNOOOOOW!" Gir was then distracted by the TV again, which was playing the Crazy Monkey Show, and quickly lost himself in the images…or so it seemed.

"But…" Zim sighed, deciding to drop the subject, in favor of avoiding becoming even more exhausted, reluctantly turning his head back to the show. "THAT monkey…" Zim mumbled as the show carried on.

Gir, however, was surprisingly, not paying a cent of attention to the show. Instead his mind was drifting to the recent events that had transpired earlier that same day. These events consisted of another irken dubbed Tak, who had attempted to steal Zim's job, but ultimately failing because Gaz and Gir had been able to make Tak's SIR unit, Mimi, go haywire. 'I feel funny…' Gir thought as he was thinking about the day. 'But…but it's not all the time! Just when I think about today…..' It was clear the little SIR was in distress, 'maybe if I try reeeaally hard, I can know what's wrong…' So, he did. Gir had it narrowed down even more about 30 minutes later. 'Okay…..so I feel funny when Tak showed she was one of the greeny people, and the part where we met with Tak in her base, when I got off of the big headed puppy-smelling person. And…and ESPECIALLY the part where my head fell off, cause of the nice Mimi.' Gir felt like he was on the verge of discovery, and just when he thought he had it…

"GIR!"

The loud shout startled Gir, who promptly flew from the couch and accomplished a fantastic face plant to the floor. "Floor?" Gir asked, still disoriented from being shocked out of his deep thoughts….and from hitting the ground.

Zim stared in confusion for a moment, still wary of his minion's sober attitude. He shook his unease off quickly, however, and proceeded with his announcement, "I'm heading down to the lab. I wish to see how that squid is behaving with a human brain, as I haven't checked in quite some time. Also….. Zim is having troubling thoughts, and needs to relax. That said, be sure no one, NO ONE GIR, enters the base. Do you understand?"

By this time, Gir was sitting upright and listening. "Uh huh…..Oh, um, Yes Sir!" Gir replied flashing red as he said 'yes sir'.

"Good….." Zim said uncertainly, too much on his mind to truly care about Gir's slip in character. "I'll leave you to it." With that, Zim took the toilet down to the lab.

Gir simply sat on the floor, still hung up on his weird feelings. "Ooooo! Maybe some pizza will help!" With that, Gir disregarded Zim's 'not let anyone come here' policy in favor of a late night cheesy meal.

"GGRRRAAAAAAHHH!" An angry shout blasted through the empty night, located in a heavily forested area, where a thin contrail of smoke rose lazily into the night sky. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! YOU MUST BE JOKING!" A female irken shrieked, repeatedly punching the frame of what was once an escape pod, while her SIR was standing off to the side not quite believing the cause of how they ended up back here either.

'Really' the bot thought, 'what are the chances of a LIVE CHICKEN flying through space at speeds fast enough to beat even the fastest irken cruiser, and then said chicken actually COLLIDING with the lone escape pod attempting to get to irken space and conveniently sending the pod to the exact same place it had just left.' The SIR unit pondered this for a moment. 'About 0.000000001 to NONE.' It thought darkly.

"Mimi!"

Upon hearing its name, the SIR wasted no time in diverting all its attention to its master, slapping a smart salute to her forehead, eyes bathed in red.

Apparently having vented all of her anger, Tak stood tall and proud, presenting the image of a great invader...whose previous plan had been a total disaster. She then began to speak. "Unfortunately, through a terrible series of events we're now stuck on this ball of dirt the humans call 'Earth'." Tak summarized, clearly displeased. "But that doesn't mean I don't have a plan, however little it is." She said as she reached into the escape pod for something. Mimi was wondering what she might be getting, but continued to stand at attention.

'Like a good SIR….' Mimi thought sadly. Mimi was not stupid. Though Tak had not mentioned it, it was entirely her own fault that Tak's plan had not gone without a hitch; she was the one who had gone berserk and caused Tak to lose in the fight with Zim. 'I…..feel bad about it.' Mimi thought.

Mimi was brought out of her thoughts as Tak approached her, a small disk-like object in her hand. "I'm going to go establish a new base, maybe something a little less conspicuous. However stupid Zim might be he will be more wary to…..obvious structures." Tak admitted, grudgingly. "I have another plan for you, here, take this," Tak commanded, passing Mimi the disk, "That is a voice unit. You will need it for your duty."

Mimi looked at the device, surprised Tak was allowing her to have one. Before, she'd said that such a device was unnecessary, unneeded to perform her tasks. Mimi quickly installed the disk, before Tak changed her mind. Mimi, who had gone so long without a voice, felt privileged to have it. "What will you have me do master?" Mimi inquired with a robotic but decidedly feminine voice, secretly jumping for joy in her mind but keeping cool in her outward appearance.

"Ah, it appears to be functioning properly…" Tak noted before briefing Mimi. "Mimi, I need you to go to Zim's base."

Mimi couldn't hold back a surprised reply, "What? Zim's base? But, but aren't we his enemies? He'll dismantle me! I can't!"

Tak held up her hand, a silencing gesture, to which Mimi reacted to immediately. "You did not let me finish, Mimi." Tak plainly said her purple eyes boring into Mimi's also purple but slightly lighter robotic ones. "You will not confront Zim. I just want you to get in his base."

"How? I'll be noticed by security, his base is still…." Mimi exclaimed, not wanting to be put in a position with no protection.

Again Tak held up a hand. "Mimi. Let. Me. Finish." Tak interrupted sternly, to which Mimi silenced herself. "Now," Tak started, letting out a sigh, "I do want you to confront, however, Zim's faulty SIR, what was it…..right! Gir! Meet with him." Tak finished, smiling to herself.

Mimi was confused. What good would that do? "But…." Mimi began, but was cut off by Tak.

"I know what you're going to say, and let me elaborate." Tak said, deciding that if Mimi were to take care of the mission confidently, she needed a full readout. "Gir is stupid. I could tell in the short time I saw him….."

'That's true.' Mimi thought, 'he wasn't bright, maybe even dumb, but I think that made him kinda cu…' Mimi's eyes widened. 'What did I just think! No, he's stupid, that's it.' She reassured herself, banishing her rogue thoughts. Mimi had been having strange thoughts recently most likely caused by the wireless link she had with Gir for a short time, giving her 'free thought' so to speak, instead of being a mindless drone. Of course, no one even thought about that.

"So!" Tak announced, most likely to finish her explanation, "confront Gir. Living with Zim must be lonely….so, maybe he wants a 'friend'." Tak stated as she made air quotes with her hands. "Next, convince the inadequate bot that Zim can't discover your presence. We both know what would happen THEN." Tak continued, emphasizing the last word to promote caution.

Mimi shivered.

"Your base reason for being there is to gather information and make sure Zim is not aware you or I are still on this HORRIBLE planet." She said, spite filling the disgraced irken's voice. "At my current state, and it pains me to say this, even someone as low as Zim would be able to dispatch me…." Tak lowered her head, ashamed at the fact.

"Master…." Mimi mumbled, not at all happy with seeing her master's disheartened attitude.

"Here." Tak said, giving Mimi an oval shaped object with an antenna on one corner, resembling a radio. "This is an L.R.S.C, meaning, Long Range Stealth Communicator. They were used for deep cover missions. Which happens to be what you're doing." Tak elaborated, quickly showing Mimi how to use it. "Just press this green button to set up a communication channel, and let go to disconnect the call. The red button is for emergencies. You press it, and I'll come as soon as I can. Just make sure you keep it with you at all times. Understand?" Tak finished, looking at Mimi expectantly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mimi responded, hand flying to her forehead in a salute.

"Alright then Mimi, it's time for you to begin your mission. Ready?" Tak asked solemnly.

Color turning red, Mimi responded.

"Yes."

Zim, now in his lab, was comfortably watching the screen which was displaying live feed of chickens being launched into space. He looked hard at the screen as he pressed a large red button to the side of him again, a red dot flying through space and eventually out of observation range.

Elsewhere, on the Massive…

"Seriously, that's the seventh one!" Purple moaned, his arms waving about as he observed a cleaner drone attempting to scrape off the splattered form of a chicken off the windshield (A/N Even if there's no wind in space).

"Come on Purple," Red said in a smug tone, leaning against the glass, "aren't you being just a little…"

WHAM!

"AAAHH!" Red yelled as another chicken splattered against the glass directly where his head was, "Are we under attack!" Red panicked, looking about randomly, turning to see Purple laughing at him.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Purple laughed, pointing at Red as he simultaneously ate a burrito.

"Oh shut up…." Red mumbled, turning to watch the cleaning drone.

WHAM!

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Purple yelled in agony, falling to his knees dramatically, as another chicken was added to the windshield.

Back at Zim's lab…..

Zim pressed the button absentmindedly again as another chicken was launched. "Huh…." Zim mumbled, thinking deeply, "why does that HUMAN girl known as…"

BLEEEEEEEP!

"What?" Zim exclaimed, immediately running for the elevator, startled from his thoughts. "The doorbell! I told Gir to keep EVERYONE OUT!" Zim said to himself, elevator doors closing behind him. He was still for a few moments before….. "Why is this elevator so SLOW!"

A few minutes earlier…

Gir sat watching TV. That's what it looked like to an outside observer, anyway. In truth, Gir was in deep, concentrated thought.

"Hmmmm….." Gir mumbled, diverting his eyes to the floor to absolve him of outside distraction. "I don't get it….. I feel sssssoooooooooo funny…..Gir whined, the feeling almost making him sick. "I want to stop thinking about today….but I also don't…" Gir argued with himself. "I'm ssssooooooo confused….."

DING DONG!

Gir looked up. "Doorbell?" He asked no one in particular, but nonetheless got up to answer it.

"Heeeellooooo. Whooooo's theeeerrrre?" he inquired, just before opening the door. And open the door Gir did, only to come face to face with…

Mimi.

'Oooooh…. What if someone sees me?' Mimi thought worriedly as she waited at the door, undisguised. 'I can't be seen like this….' Mimi looked about warily, so focused on watching for other humans she had failed to notice the door had opened.

"Mimi?"

Mimi turned around quickly, only to find Gir staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. But Mimi found she had not planned anything to say. "Oh! Um, uh, Hi, Gir…..it's been a while…." Mimi greeted, but then thought, 'Idiot! It hasn't even been a day since you cut off his….oh. Yeah. Maybe I should apologize for that…..'

Suddenly Gir's face achieved a huge smile. "HI MIMI!" Gir practically yelled, waving his hand frantically despite the fact Mimi was only a few feet away.

"Um, Gir, sorry about the whole 'cutting off your head' thing…." Mimi apologized, remembering she had to be his friend.

"OH YEAH! It's okay. We can still be friends! Here, want to come inside with meeeeee?" Gir asked, hoping she would say yes. It felt good to have the only other robot that was a SIR, like him, to be friends with. After all, she hadn't attacked him yet! THAT, and Gir is, as everyone knows, extremely optimistic.

"Um…" Mimi stalled, not expecting Gir to be THIS welcoming, and forgetting what to say for a few moments.

"PUH-LEEEEAAASSSE?" Gir begged, slapping his hands together in a pleading gesture, hoping beyond hope she would accept.

"Yeah…..sure….I guess…." Mimi replied, truly baffled by this clearly malfunctioning SIR unit to the point she didn't know what to say. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought to herself.

"YAY! Come on! We can go to the couch!" Gir exclaimed, running to that very place, gesturing for Mimi to follow.

However uncertainly, she did. Mimi climbed up on the couch next to Gir, finally thinking of what she would say, "Hey, Gir, I…."

"Want some pizza?" Gir asked, pulling a slice of just that from his head, smiling generously.

"Wha…" Mimi mumbled, appalled that Gir had just pulled the cheesy food out of his head.

"Go on! It's good!" Gir declared, urging her to take some, pulling out another slice from his head for himself.

"O-Okay…..thanks?" She said/asked. He was just so weird. SIRs didn't need to eat! But, there was no reason to be rude. After all, SIRs were, at least, capable of eating. 'This is the first time I've eaten anything.' Mimi recalled. 'Well, here goes.' Mimi took a bite. "AH! This is so GOOD!" Mimi exclaimed, immediately taking another bite.

"Told you so!" Gir announced childishly, his mouth area already covered in cheese. "But y'know the pizza is even BETTER if you dunk it in chocolate pudding!" Gir informed her eagerly.

"Chocolate pudding?" Mimi asked, wondering why Gir said this, chalking it up to his idiotness until looking to her left and finding that he was, indeed, dunking his pizza in chocolate pudding.

"You should try!" Gir said, turning to Mimi with a smile still plastered on his face. After all, here was a person, well, robot who had not stopped talking to him or attempted to vacate the area after talking to him for a few minutes. Now THAT was an accomplishment in his book.

At this time, Mimi failed to notice a green X pop up with words following it that said, Achievement Unlocked: Loudmouth: Talk to Gir for more than 2 minutes!

Mimi tried to contain her laughter; Gir's cheese and pudding covered face was just too funny!

"Mimi? Why is your hand over your mouth?" Gir asked, head tilting, causing a fascinating amount of pizza cheese and chocolate pudding to cascade off of his face; so much, in fact, that Professor Membrane would consider it REAL SCIENCE to study just how all that cheese and pudding was able to fit on the little robot's face.

Mimi couldn't handle it, "Mmph! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hee hee!" Mimi continued to laugh for a few more seconds. 'He's just sooo CUTE!' She thought through her laughter.

In the meantime, Gir realized that this robot, in front of him, actually ENJOYED being with him! "YAY! I'M FUNNY!" Gir exclaimed, turning and hugging Mimi as tight as possible, without causing harm. "YAY!"

Mimi, on the other hand, blushed a deep red (if that was even possible) at being hugged liked this by another SIR that was programmed and made as a male SIR unit. Regardless of how unintentionally the tallest did so.

And the weird thing? She LIKED it.

But of course, like all other moments like this, they were destined to be interrupted. This particular interruption took on the form of Zim.

"GIR! What's going on over there!" Zim asked/yelled from the kitchen, having heard the bot's shouting.

"Ooooo! Mimi! We can go see master!" Gir exclaimed, pulling away, but keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, but instead of seeing happiness, he saw fear. "What's wrong?" Gir asked innocently.

"Gir, listen. Zim CAN'T KNOW I'M HERE!" Mimi emphasized, looking into Gir's eyes, hoping he would understand.

"But….." Gir objected, "why not?" He finished, looking at her, obviously confused.

"Because he'll dismantle me!" Mimi explained, frantically looking from Gir to the kitchen door, expecting Zim to pop out any moment.

"What? Master wouldn't….your my friend, so he wouldn't….." Gir tried to convince her, and himself, that Zim wouldn't do such a thing.

"He WOULD!" Mimi exclaimed, "Please, please don't make him notice me!" she begged Gir, even as she jumped to the ceiling, flattening herself against the pipes, whispering one last time, "Please!"

It was then Zim entered the premises, thankfully not looking at the ceiling. "GIR! Who rang the doorbell? Tell me." Zim demanded, worried about the security of his base.

"Noooothiiiing….." Gir responded, making his best attempt to act innocent.

'At least he's trying.' Mimi thought, thankful she wasn't about to be ratted out.

"Gir! That answer doesn't even apply to what I asked!" Zim shouted, frustrated his minion couldn't even make an understandable answer. "Gir! Use your brain for this! Who rung the DOORBELL!"

"…" Gir was silent.

"Who did it, GIR?" Zim yelled, demanding an answer.

Faced with this dilemma, Gir used his best defensive strategy. So, still slathered in cheese and pudding, Gir declared, "I think somebody needs a huuuug!"

"What? Get away from me!" Zim commanded. As expected, Gir ignored his request and started chasing Zim in a circle for a few moments before jumping and latching himself to Zim's head. "AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Zim screamed, attempting to get Gir off. Finally, Zim threw his head back, throwing Gir off, but also looking directly in Mimi's direction, though his eyes were closed.

Mimi prepared herself.

Just before Zim opened his eyes, though, a flash went off.

Zim turned his head to the noise, eyes opening as he did so, never actually seeing Mimi. "Whew…." Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was too close.' She thought, now hearing a new voice speaking. 'Wait….. isn't that?'

"I've got you now, ZIM!" a boy wearing what appeared to be some sort of stealth suit yelled, holding a camera in triumph. "Photographic evidence! I'm going to send THIS to Mysterious Mysteries, the perfect way to EXPOSE YOU!" He yelled pointing an accusatory finger at Zim.

"Cursed Dib monkey!" Zim spat back. "You and your shockingly enormous head irritate me AGAAAAIN?"

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib snapped back.

"NO MATTER!" Zim exclaimed pressing a button on his wrist. "ATTACK THE DIB-HUMAN!"

At Zim's command, mechanical arms, some holding weapons and some not, protruded from various places in the room, and began an attempt to subdue Dib.

"HAH!" Dib yelled, dodging a few lasers and various sharp objects. "Come on Zim! I can handle this! Is it the best you can dish out?" Dib insulted, sidestepping clawed arms originally aiming for him, now embedded in the wall.

All the while, Gir and Mimi watched the exchange expressionlessly, not sure what to do. That was before Dib jumped to the ceiling, right in front of Mimi, looking directly at her. Dib's expression became confused, "What the….? Aren't you Tak's robot?"

Gir reacted before Zim looked at Mimi. Glowing red, Gir announced, "LEAVE OR BE DESTROYED, INTRUDER!" Gir's arm lashing out, grabbing Dib and flinging the confused paranormal investigator out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dib yelled, hitting the ground hard. "Ow…." Dib mumbled, bringing his hand up to wipe his dirt stained face. That hand happened to still be holding the camera. "What?" Dib whispered in disbelief. "YES! YOU ARE GOING DOWN ZIM! JUST WAIT TILL I….."

The camera was yanked out of his hand.

"HUH?" Dib spun around, noticing a crushed camera in a girl's hand.

"THAT is for drinking the last soda, Dib." Gaz said plainly, throwing the remains to the floor, stepping on what was left of the camera for good measure, walking away without another word. 'Why don't you just leave Zim alone?' Gaz thought to herself as she walked.

Dib, on the other hand, dropped to the floor, picking up the dust-like remains, watching them slip through his fingers. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib yelled in agony, his dreams crushed even when they were so close to fruition.

Elsewhere, on the massive…..

"Did you hear that?" Purple asked Red, looking out the window.

"Did I hear what?" Red asked, turning to Purple, arms crossed.

"I think someone's mocking me….." Purple stated, eyes narrowing as he continued to look out into space.

"Eh he he….." Zim smirked, amused at Dib's misfortune. 'I'll have to remember to thank Gaz later.' Zim thought to himself. "Gir, why did you not tell me the Dib-human was the one who set off the alarm?" Zim asked, wondering why Gir seemed so reluctant to do so.

"Um…" Gir mumbled, quickly deciding that he may as well go along with it. "I forgot!" Gir explained, smiling and pulling a slurpee from his head, sucking on it, all the while producing a surprising amount of noise.

Slapping a hand to his forehead Zim replied, "Ugh….fine, Gir. Look, be sure to actually GUARD the base this time, okay? I know that you are capable." Zim commanded, having witnessed Gir's earlier performance.

Zim began to walk away, until, "But, I don't waaaaaant to." Gir said, looking straight at Zim.

Zim turned, surprised Gir complained, "Why? You've never had a problem being charged with this duty before." Zim challenged, thinking at the same time, 'Am I actually holding a sensible conversation with Gir?'

"Cause I'll be all distracted n' stuff!" Gir elaborated, pausing to suck on his slurpee.

"But….actually, it would give me an opportunity to test the new base defenses I installed. I guess I was too distracted." Zim said to himself, walking to the wall, where a control panel revealed itself. "I'm surprised the great ZIM forgot this." He yelled, "Now the Dib human will have to memorize all the new defense patterns. I'M A GENIUS!" Zim announced. "Very well Gir. Do what you want. I'm going back down to the lab."

Zim proceeded to do just that, looking extremely confident in himself.

"Ironic that his enemy's SIR is actually in his so called 'impenetrable' base." Mimi said aloud as she dropped from the ceiling. "Thanks for covering for me, Gir." She said, smiling at him.

That smile made Gir feel weird inside…in a good way. "I don't want my bestest friend to be sad!" Gir declared, happy he did well.

'Since when did I become his best friend?' Mimi asked herself, smiling either way, 'Or maybe that's because I'm the only 'friend' he has?' She then thought, feeling sad for him at the possibility.

"Come on! Let's go to my room!" Gir said, already walking in that direction.

"What?" Mimi exclaimed, "W-why would w-we go there?" Mimi asked, panicking.

"Well, you said you didn't want master to see you, and master never goes to my room, so shouldn't we go there?" Gir asked innocently, confused as to why Mimi was all red. "Are you okaaaaay?" Gir inquired.

"Oh, um, I'm, ah…." Mimi stuttered, embarrassed she had been so, well, embarrassed to go to Gir's room. 'Get it together!' she commanded herself, "Yeah, um, let's, ah, go to, um, your room." Mimi managed to get out, her normally silver complexion stained in red. 'Why do SIRs even have that function?' she thought, cursing her creators for including it.

By the time Gir and Mimi arrived in the desired room, Mimi decided the function was useful to look more 'normal' on whatever planet they were staying on.

"Heeeeeeere we are!" Gir announced, turning to Mimi, smiling with both arms extended to either side of him.

Gir's room looked normal, with slight differences, most notable among them various objects scattered about. On one rather large shelf were little cheap-looking toys Mimi assumed were from take-out fast food restaurants Gir had ordered from, evidenced by one or two take out bags on the floor below the shelf. There were a few posters haphazardly placed on the walls, most depicting things such as pigs and various foods Gir liked more than others, Mimi's eye catching the posters with pizza on them. He did have a bed, as SIRs could feel, and thusly preferred to be comfortable when they needed to rest their CPU, (A/N CPU means 'Central Processing Unit' for those of you who didn't know) which was a requirement daily, akin to humans 'sleeping.' Mimi noticed with some amusement that Gir's covers were designed with tacos on them. There was also a shelf labeled 'GAMZ' in Gir's handwriting, containing a variety of board games and a number of 'Game Slave' systems on one side. The most unusual thing in the room was the full-sized refrigerator, coupled with the stove next to it; these were most likely put there to sate Gir's rather spontaneous eating habits.

'He did pull pizza out of his head.' Mimi thought, validating her point.

Of course, Gir had insisted showing Mimi everything he had up close, to the point where Mimi could recite every last thing Gir had in his refrigerator.

Now, Gir and Mimi were found playing a board game called Clue, a very strange version of it, as Gir insisted that he put on a detective costume, pulling random objects from his shelves to make more rooms, like the bobble head representing a boulder in the 'Indiana Jones Room.'

'What is 'Indiana Jones' exactly?' Mimi asked herself even as Gir ran over with one of his 'detective hats' stopping in front of Mimi.

"Here! I found one I think you'll like!" Gir announced, presenting it to her.

"How did you convince me to wear this?" Mimi asked Gir, as she placed the hat on her head, completing her 'detective' costume.

"It's fun!" Gir simply answered, throwing the dice at the dart board, and swirling the magic eight ball, earning him 16 moves and one 'get out of jail free' card.

'It's true.' Mimi thought, 'this is the most fun I've ever had!'

Gir and Mimi finally finished their game, when Gir turned out to be the murderer, making a run for it, Mimi catching him, and giving him over to the space cops to be put on trial for blowing up Saturn.

By the end, neither of the two actually understood the extremely improvised game. Well, maybe Gir did.

*YAWN* Mimi yawned, her CPU exhausted after the long day.

"Are you tired?" Gir asked Mimi, looking over at her from his sitting position atop his bed.

"Yeah, I guess so….." Mimi trailed off, yawning again, shifting to lie on the floor.

"What're you doin'?" Gir asked, tilting his head with a confused expression.

"Goin' to sleep." Mimi responded, turning her head to look at the malfunctioning SIR.

"You can't sleep there!" Gir exclaimed, as if it were the worst thing Mimi could possibly do.

"And why is that?" Mimi countered, fixing Gir with an exasperated stare.

"Cause you'll be uncomfy if you sleep there!" Gir explained, pointing a finger to back up his point.

"Well, do you see any alternative? It's not like I can sleep in your bed." Mimi stated, looking away and closing her robotic eyes.

"?" Gir was silent for a few moments. "Why not?" Gir inquired.

Mimi's eyes shot open, surprised Gir needed an explanation. "Because you're a boy!" She yelled.

"So?" Gir asked simply.

"And I'm a Girl!" She continued.

"Yeah?" Gir asked, waiting for her to say something else.

"THAT'S WHY!" Mimi shouted, her normally silver color stained with red once more.

Gir put his hand to his chin, appearing to be in deep thought.

Mimi was standing now, hands on her hips as she glared at Gir, face still red.

He appeared to come to a conclusion. "But since we're both bestest friends, its okay!" Gir announced, smiling at Mimi again.

"No, it's….!" Mimi began to protest, but was cut off by Gir.

"I'm not gonna stop till you say okay!" Gir declared, still smiling.

"That's blackmail…." Mimi mumbled, defeated.

"What's blackmail?" Gir asked, never having heard the word.

"Never mind." Mimi said as she climbed under Gir's taco-covered blankets, secretly happy she wouldn't be sleeping on the floor.

"M'kay!" Gir replied, running to turn off the lights before jumping in bed next to Mimi.

….Then proceeded to cuddle with Mimi.

"!" Mimi was obviously startled. "W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Mimi stuttered out, face glowing with embarrassment.

She was about to tell him to get off, but then….

"Thanks for being my friend, Mimi." Gir said, closing his eyes.

This shocked Mimi. This confirmed her earlier thoughts.

She was his only friend.

He had been alone his whole life, no one wanting to give up time to talk to him. Even for Mimi, Tak had been nice to her, talking to her even though she could not speak back. Zim was too obsessed with his mission, and even then, Zim thought Gir was stupid and not worth talking to.

She thought Gir was worth talking to.

"Don't worry." Mimi finally said. "I'll always be your friend, Gir." She finished, wrapping her arms around him.

And just before Mimi went to standby mode, she thought she saw Gir smile.

A/N: Well! That's that! I hope you enjoyed it!

Hey, please review my story, as some tips or feedback will always be appreciated. Though, flames will be used to barbeque something. Maybe tacos.

So! Review PUH-LEEEEEEAAAAASE!

This is Kirbboy, over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Invader Zim. (Wish I did.)

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of this story. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, it made me rather happy. Speaking of which, someone asked if this would be a multi-chapter fic, and it is. Let me assure you now, that this chapter is not the final chapter. There's still more to go. Now remember, this is a Gir x Mimi fanfiction with some Zim x Gaz. That said, by all means read this if ya want to! (Maybe review?) Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Chirp! Chirp chirp!"

Mimi awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside, smiling to herself. 'What a nice sou…..' Mimi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise.

'BZZZZZZZT!' a laser activated outside. "SQUAWK!" the bird released its final sound, an explosion following directly afterward.

This all reminded Mimi where she was. 'Right….I'm at Zim's base, with Gir.' She thought, her memories coming back to her.

Gir's taco decorated covers fell from her as she sat up. 'And I slept in Gir's bed….' Mimi thought in embarrassment, features turning crimson. 'Where is Gir?' she questioned, looking about the room, failing to see him anywhere.

"Gir?" Mimi called out, not wanting to be alone in the 'enemies' base.

"Mimi?" Gir responded, poking his head out of the refrigerator. "MIMI!" Gir yelled once he noticed she was awake, waving one arm frantically.

"Good morning Gir," Mimi said, proceeding to ask him what really was on her mind, "Why are you in the fridge?"

"Oh! Well, since you liked the pizza so much, that means that you'll like waffles too! So I got waffles." Gir announced, holding up a bunch of frozen waffles.

"Okay, but why did you have to climb in the fridge?" Mimi asked, only receiving a blank look from Gir. She noticed that a layer of ice accumulated on Gir, and was currently melting off. "And just how long were you in there?" She asked.

"I dunno." Gir responded, shrugging his shoulders as he put pans on the stove, haphazardly throwing waffles on said pans.

Mimi noticed Gir pull some soap out of the fridge. "Why do you have soap?"Mimi asked, seeing no point in its being there.

"For the waffles!" Gir answered.

"What?"Mimi laughed, "Gir, you don't use soap to make waffles!"

"Really?" Gir asked, surprised.

"Really. Here, let me show you how it's done." Mimi volunteered, jumping off the bed and walking over.

A few minutes later…..

"Gir, don't you think you've had enough?"Mimi asked, marveling at how many waffles Gir ate in such short time. 'Where does it all go?' she thought to herself.

The robot in question stood up dramatically, "ENOUGH IS NEVER ENOUGH!" Gir declared, turning red for a moment, sitting back down to eat MORE waffles. "I heard that in a movie once!"

Mimi gave him an exasperated look. You see, Mimi had only eaten two waffles, but Gir had made more…..then some more…..and, of course, some more. Currently, he was on his sixteenth waffle.

Suddenly, Gir gained a look of realization. Mimi, if she could, would have raised an eyebrow. "HEY! Mimi, I gots some movies from the movie give-away place!" Gir exclaimed.

"Are you referring to a movie rental?" Mimi asked.

Gir shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides, Zim could, possibly, see me if I went to your living room." Mimi explained, donning a defeated look.

"NU-UH! Zim's at skool, so we can be anywhere we want!" Gir revealed, smiling. "So, wanna watch 'em with meeee?"

Mimi formed a genuine smile. "Sure, Gir. I'd love to."

"YAY!"

And with that shout, Gir grabbed Mimi, and they wasted half the day watching a variety of movies.

At Skool…..

"FOOOOODFIIIIIGHT!" announced a random child, head seemingly flying off with the yell.

Zim's eyes widened in horror. He then looked at Dib, whom was smirking, having started this fight of foods.

…..BUT not just ANY food…..

…..It was meatloaf day.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Zim screeched, narrowly escaping a few well-aimed meatloaf missiles aimed for his head, knocking the boy walking behind him out cold. He activated a pair of special goggles he had made himself, just for this emergency situation. These goggles had the odd ability to discern where there was the least and/or absence of meat.

Not finding anything at first, he began to panic. He couldn't dodge forever! Then, he found his saving grace. A spot COMPLETELY DEPRIVED of any meat.

Zim moved faster than lightning, sitting at the table within milliseconds of discovering it. He smiled smugly.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. 'Did someone sit next to me? It was probably just Dib.' She thought, turning her head, surprised to find Zim smirking. "Zim? What are you doing here?" Gaz asked, curious.

Zim turned his head in surprise, as if he had not known there was someone there. "WHAT? WHO….oh, it is just you, Gaz." Losing his threatening tone once he realized who it was. "Well, to answer your question, I am avoiding those meat-death chunks," Zim shivered as he said this, "and there appears to be a distinct lack of them here. Why?" he asked, curious.

"Because everyone knows better." She answered, looking back down to her game slave.

Zim had an idea.

"So, you are never bothered, including the immediate area around you?" Zim asked, a growing smile on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gaz answered, looking back at him, noticing the irregularly large smile. She arched an eyebrow.

"VERY WELL!" Zim yelled, almost everyone diverting their attention to Zim. "I will grace you with my presence, Gaz, every school day from now on!"

There was a moment of silence.

"GAZ HAS A BOYFRIEND!" the child who had shouted food fight announced, even as everyone in the cafeteria began talking about this new development.

Gaz turned to Zim, her gaze murderous.

"Gaz, what is the mat…." Zim was cut off by a punch to the face.

"YAAAAY!" Gir yelled, clapping his hands repeatedly in happiness, satisfied with the movie's ending.

"I liked that one!" Gir declared as he hopped off the couch to put the DVD back in its case.

"Yeah, I liked it too." Mimi agreed. It was true that Mimi really liked the movie. It was titled "Wall-E" which was about two robots saving the Earth, and falling in love in the process. It made her think. Could two robots really fall in love? I guess they'd have to know what love is….. 'I didn't even know about 'love' before Earth.' Mimi thought. The reality was that irkens didn't really know about love. It was a forgotten feeling due to the birthing of irkens through technologically produced smeets, eliminating the need for organic reproduction, that, and the irkens' conquest took up almost all of their thoughts. Along with snacks. Because of this, the data concerning 'love' was never uploaded to the various SIRs' CPUs. Thus, Mimi's confusion with the subject. 'It doesn't matter. Stuff like that doesn't matter to me anyway…..' Mimi thought, looking at Gir dancing all the while.

The reason Gir was dancing was not unlike Mimi's problem. The 'weird feeling' Gir kept on having was acting up again, after watching that movie, so, naturally, Gir decided dancing randomly would help the situation. For some reason, it didn't.

That's when Mimi remembered something she had to do. "Hey Gir, there's something I have to take care of, so please don't interrupt me." Mimi said.

"Okie-doki!" Gir replied, now upside down, balancing on his head.

With that, Mimi left to Gir's room, closing the door behind her.

Directly after, Zim entered through the front door, looking very much disheveled.

"You're all dirty!" Gir announced.

"Really?" Zim asked, looking at himself. "Oh well. Gir, you remember the Gaz human, right?" he continued, fixing Gir with a questioning look.

"Oooo! I like her!" Gir said, smiling while flipping himself upright.

"Right. Well, Gir, it would appear I am now her 'boyfriend,' though I am unaware of what that would mean, so…." Zim was interrupted.

"Oh! I gots somethin' that'll help!" Gir said, switching the TV from the DVD setting and turning it to a specific channel. "Watch this for a bit!" Gir instructed, leaving to go to his room, thinking that by now Mimi was done with whatever it was she had been doing.

As Gir was walking away, Zim gave him a questioning glance, turning his head back to the TV. "Let's see what this arrangement implies. Perhaps it will help me learn a human's weakness?" Zim asked himself, grinning smugly, completely confident in himself. The next thirty minutes contained large amounts of screaming.

A few minutes earlier….

Mimi shut the door behind her, pulling the communicator Tak had given her out of her storage compartment, immediately pressing the button Tak had told her opens a communication channel.

The screen on the device was fuzzy for a few moments before it became clear, revealing Tak. "Master." Mimi acknowledged, saluting.

"Mimi, how are you doing over there?" Tak asked.

"It is acceptable." Mimi responded, dutifully.

"Good. Is Zim aware of your presence?" Tak continued.

"No. He is oblivious." Mimi replied, responding immediately to each question.

"Is Zim's idiotic robot making sure to make Zim not discover you?" Tak inquired.

"….Affirmative." Mimi said, hesitating at Tak's referring to Gir.

"So everything is going well?" Tak asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." Mimi said.

"Alright, I would say more, but we need to make this quick. Be safe. Alright?" Tak commanded.

"Okay." Mimi responded.

"I mean it." Tak emphasized. "Goodbye." With that, the communication channel closed.

Mimi sighed, somewhat disappointed the discussion had to be so short. After all, Tak was her master. Mimi jumped when the door opened, quickly stowing away the L.R.S.C.

"Hey Mimi! Are you done with whatever it is you was doin'?" Gir inquired, barging into the room immediately, smiling widely.

"Yes, Gir, but don't you think you should offer a little forewarning," Mimi stated, glaring, "what if I hadn't been done with what I was doing?" she finished, looking at Gir expectantly.

He thought for a moment, "But…..you were done." Gir said.

"Well, what if I wasn't?" Mimi countered.

Gir retaliated, "But you were done, so it's okay!"

"No it isn't!" Mimi shouted, frustrated.

"Yeah, it is." Gir continued.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" Gir said again, clapping his hands in amusement.

"Nu…..whatever….." Mimi suddenly deflated, noticing that Gir just thought they were playing some kind of game, and that the 'game' would continue as long as she responded. "Why is Zim screaming?" Mimi asked, picking up on his cries of agony, deciding to change the subject.

"OH YEAH! See, master's gettin' all squishy-mushy with Gazzy! Do you 'member her?" Gir asked, going right along with Mimi's subject change.

"Yeah…..yeah, I do." Mimi responded, recalling her short and all-around unpleasant experience of being soaked in soda due to 'Gazzy'. "I'm not sure I really like her…." Mimi mumbled, arms hugging herself. 'It took DAYS to get all that out of my inner circuits!' Mimi thought.

"Don't worry! She's reeeeeeeaally nice once you get to know her!" Gir declared. (A/N You all know how Gir exaggerates things…Gaz doesn't do 'nice'.)

"I don't know…." Mimi responded uncertainly.

Gir looked at her. "Don't worry! If anything happens, I'll protect you! That's a promise!" he finished with a smile.

"Thanks…..Gir." Mimi smiled gratefully, surprised he would make such a promise for her sake.

Gir was about to respond before, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zim's terrible scream of horror was heard.

"Why does he not just turn the TV off?" Mimi asked no one in particular, an annoyed expression overtaking her face.

"Cause of this!" Gir announced, showing her a few remotes and ON/OFF switches that appeared to have been ripped out of their various housings.

"Why did you do that?" Mimi asked, shocked by Gir's actions.

"MASTER NEEDS TO LEARN!" Gir yelled triumphantly. Another loud scream was heard.

"Can you stop him?" Mimi asked, hoping he would.

"Okay!" Gir replied, moving to the door. "Stay here!" Gir requested before disappearing through the doorway.

Gir waddled into the living room to find Zim on the floor, making loud noises of disgust. "Hey master! You okaaaaay?" Gir asked, even as he turned off the TV with one of the various remotes he had taken.

"Gir…I am NOT OKAY!" Zim yelled, "That was disgusting! They were slobbering over each other's faces!"

"Maybe it's fun." Gir retaliated, always the optimist.

"W-Why would you say such a thing?" Zim asked, appalled.

Gir paused for a moment, "Weeeeeeell…..have you ever tried it?"

"WHAT? I AM ZIM! I HAVE….." Zim stopped himself, only now registering Gir's question. "No…..I haven't….BUT! THIS DOES NOT MATTER! ZIM HAS NO NEED TO ENGAGE IN SUCH DISGUSTING ACTS!" Zim yelled throughout his entire announcement. "Now, I am going to the lab to research this further, without your help." With that Zim flushed himself down the toilet.

Gir looked at the toilet for a moment, before performing a 360 turn and walking back to his room. "Master likes Gazzy!" Gir declared to himself, reaching such a conclusion due to the bot's screwed up train of thought.

On another planet someplace…yeah…..

A bluish colored alien walked from his home, ready for another day of honest, hard work.

…..But, was completely eradicated by a beam of death the next instant.

…..Originating from a giant ship referred to as 'The Massive'.

"AH HA HA HA!" Purple laughed in delight, almost dropping his popcorn in the process.

"I don't think he even NOTICED!" Red surmised, also holding back laughter.

"I bet he thought, eh he he, thought that he would be all alive, and then he exploded!" Purple laughed.

"Hope he's got laser insurance!" Red announced, breaking into another round of laughter.

"Y'know, this job is really great….like, really great." Purple stated, suddenly calm.

"Don't I know it!" Red agreed, still recovering from his laughter.

"There's just one downside….." Purple said, gaining a distasteful look.

"NO! Don't mention Zim or….." A beeping noise interrupted Red, signaling a call.

"A transmission from Earth, my tallest." A drone revealed.

"Zim." Both Red and Purple said in unison, dread filling their voices. The screen then switched to show Zim's lab, with, of course, Zim standing in front of it.

"Greetings, my Tallest." Zim said, dipping his head slightly as a show of respect.

"Zim." Red said with disdain, unnoticed by Zim completely.

"What do you want?" Purple followed up on Red's greeting. "See, we've got some people to laser…." Purple trailed off.

"It seems I am now the 'boyfriend' of a human female on this planet, and I wish to explain to you my BRILLIANT plan in full detail!" Zim announced.

"Oh great…." Purple said, sarcastically.

"Okay," Red replied begrudgingly, "Let's hear it…." With that, Zim began what would be a very, VERY lengthy speech.

"Let's go down to the lab!" Gir yelled. Only an inch from Mimi's face.

"Why?" Mimi inquired with a half-lidded expression.

"'Cause I want to have some fun with you!" Gir replied.

"What's so great down there that we can't do here?" Mimi asked. "Besides," Mimi continued, crossing her arms, "We might run into Zim. What then?"

"Don't you remember?" Gir asked, "I said I'd protect you! So don't worry!" He announced, attempting to strike a heroic pose.

"And I can't tell you what we're gonna do till' we get there! It's a surprise!" Gir explained.

"Well….I don't know….." Mimi said, uncertainly.

"Please? I really want you to be happy….." Gir said, his eyes becoming downcast.

Seeing that look, Mimi couldn't refuse. "Ah…..I guess…..for a little bit." Mimi said, smiling a little.

Gir beamed. "HOORAY! Let's go!" Gir proceeded to grab Mimi's hand and drag her to the elevator.

Once there, Gir quickly turned to press the button that would take them to the appropriate floor.

"So….." Mimi said, smiling at Gir, "Care to tell me what we're doing?"

"Its gotta be a surprise!" Gir declared, standing firm.

"Hmph!" Mimi pouted, crossing her arms.

"HANGAR REACHED" the computer sounded, elevator doors opening.

"Hangar? Gir, why are we…." She was about to finish, before noticing Gir was already running to the voot cruiser. "Hey! Wait!" Mimi shouted, running after him.

Mimi caught up quickly, noticing Gir sitting in the cockpit, pressing buttons. "Gir, what do you think you're doing?" Mimi asked.

"This is the surprise!" He elaborated, "I thought we could go to space and watch the stars together." The voot powered on.

"But Gir, don't you think…." Whatever Mimi was going to say was lost as she was suddenly pulled into the ship.

"BLASTOFF!" Gir yelled, the ship's engines flaring up in a brilliant display of purple light…..

…..Before promptly propelling them through the floor, deeper into the base.

"AND THAT, MY TALLEST, IS ZIM'S AMAZING PLAN!" Zim finished, his explanation complete.

"THANK GO-I mean, good, Zim." Red replied, Purple letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Red continued, "If that is all, then we'll be on our…." Suddenly, a large explosion was heard, the screen filling with smoke and debris, while the tallest looked on, obviously confused.

When the smoke was cleared, a very battered voot cruiser was revealed, Zim lying on the floor. Then, Gir walked on screen, looking down at his master. "Master? Are you okaaaaaay?" the SIR asked.

"Gir….." Zim said dangerously. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zim began chasing Gir in circles around the ruined cruiser, yelling angrily, all the while Gir screeching in amusement. It was at this time a disoriented Mimi decided to stumble on screen, looking about slowly. First, she noticed Zim chasing Gir, Zim not noticing her due to the extreme focus he had on Gir. She stared for a few more seconds, before turning her head to the screen and looking at….

The Tallest.

"Eh?" Mimi mumbled, still slightly out of it. Mimi stared at the Tallest for a few more moments, and they, in turn, stared at her. Both parties utterly confused. "WAAAAAAH!" She screamed, now coming to her senses, running out of the room immediately without a second thought.

Zim continued chasing Gir.

"W-Well then….." Red mumbled, thinking this must have been the most interesting call they had gotten from Zim so far. He then cut the transmission. "Wasn't that Tak's SIR?" Red asked Purple, turning to him.

"Meh." Purple mumbled. "Who cares? Just forget it."

"Sounds good!" Red replied, both Tallest resuming the spectation of a race's total annihilation.

'You've got to be kidding!' Mimi thought, "First the big-headed human sees me, now the Tallest too?" She yelled, frustrated. "Maybe they won't tell him…all I can do is wait and see….." Mimi surmised, calming down. She took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. "I'm lost." She stated matter-of –factly.

"DAMN IT!" Mimi screamed, stomping away angrily, without a clue as to where to go.

'Doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom…..' Gir thought to himself, mentally singing the doom song, outwardly appearing to be listening to Zim's agonizingly long lecture.

"….do you understand?" Zim asked, having finished his lecture.

Gir's eyes sparked in realization. "Uh-huh! Yeah! 'Course!" Gir replied, "Can I go now?" he pressed, concerned as to where Mimi had gone.

"I suppose," Zim approved, looking away for a brief second, "Just make sure-he's gone." Zim sighed, having looked back. "That little robot…." Zim said wistfully. "No matter. Computer! Search: Relationships." Zim ordered, turning back to the screen.

"Doo doo doody doo…." Gir hummed as he walked about, turning a corner after having searched for about 10 minutes. "Maybe this door!" Gir said, pushing open a door with a sign above it, reading: HOUSE BRAIN.

10 minutes earlier….

Mimi pushed open the door cautiously, quickly scanning the large room. "No one here…..good!"

She walked to the edge of what appeared to be a pathway along the side of the circular room, extending all the way around. There were what appeared to be power conductors situated on the pathway, concentrated electricity constantly between them. In the middle, a lone platform with an interface planted on it were seen, a brain-like device situated on the dashboard. (A/N This is the room in which Zim replaces the house's 'brain' and Gir 'becomes' the house, in the episode "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain.")

"Ooooo….this is unexpected." Mimi smiled mischievously, jetting over to the platform. "If Zim does find me, I can make the house ignore me…." Mimi said to herself, opening the holographic interface and hacking into the system. "Time to go to work!" She announced, implementing new subroutines into the computer's system, which took a few minutes…..

Gir looked into the room, the door making an audible swishing noise.

Gir heard a gasp in the direction of the middle platform, followed by Mimi quickly turning to face Gir, eyes red, prepped for battle.

"Oh," Mimi said, realizing who it was, "Gir…..its just you." She stated, relaxing.

"What'cha doin'?" Gir asked, eyes fixed on Mimi.

"Nothing." The robot in question replied, jetting over to stand in front of Gir. "Just waiting for you." Mimi smiled, tilting her head. "Tell me you know the way out of here." She pleaded.

"You came to the right guy!" Gir responded, grinning proudly.

"Robot." Mimi corrected, still smiling. "Care to escort me back up?" Mimi asked, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"Sounds fun!" Gir announced, grabbing Mimi's hand and 'escorting' her back to the elevator.

Once there, Gir pressed the button for the top level, the doors closing behind Mimi and himself.

There was a moment of silence before, "Mimi?" Gir called out.

"Yes?" Mimi responded, turning to look at him, finding he was looking away, as if ashamed.

"Um, about today…." Gir hesitated.

"Go on." Mimi encouraged, curious as to what Gir was so serious about.

"Well…..sorry. You got lost because of me….." Gir sighed, "We didn't even get to look at the stars….." He finished, looking down.

"Gir, its okay!" Mimi said punching his shoulder playfully.

"You're not mad?" Gir asked, looking at her confused.

"No!" She replied, giggling. "Why would I be?" She asked, smiling.

"'Cause Zim might've seen you." The malfunctioning SIR replied.

"Ah, but he didn't!" Mimi responded. "Besides," she continued, "You've kept me hidden from Zim all this time, and I'm grateful for that."

"But…" Gir tried to protest.

"Also," Mimi interrupted, "We can go see the stars together some other time!" She finished, grabbing Gir's hand. "Sounds good, no?"

Gir's face became cheerful again, "Sounds great!" He shouted, hugging Mimi, who in turn, blushed deep red.

It was then the elevator chimed, signaling the end of their ride. They quickly made their way over to Gir's room.

They relaxed for a while, Gir opting to pull out a Game Slave and play for a bit. "You wanna play one?" Gir asked, holding another of the electronic devices out to her.

"I'd rather just watch you play. Can I?" Mimi asked.

"Yup!" Gir replied, enthusiastically, sitting down against the wall. Mimi sat down directly next to him, leaning against his side and tilting her head to get a better view of the screen.

They sat like that for about an hour, Gir pausing the game to look at the clock.

"11:00 P.M." Gir stated. "Mimi, are you tired?" He asked, turning his head to look at her face.

"Hmmm?" Mimi mumbled, her half-lidded optics looking back at him. (A/N Optics are the same thing as eyes for robots.)

"That's a 'yes!'" Gir declared, both bots getting up, Gir turning off the lights and jumping into bed, proceeding to pat the spot next to him and gazing at Mimi expectantly.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked, referring to sleeping in Gir's bed.

"Nope!" Gir replied.

"Alright…." Mimi sighed, too tired to argue.

Mimi climbed into bed next to Gir, Gir immediately cuddling with her.

"G-Gir!" Mimi exclaimed, her face made crimson because of the contact. She then noticed he was already asleep. Despite her embarrassment, she smiled.

"Just because this is a mission…." Mimi said to the empty, darkened room, "it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." She finished, wrapping her arms around Gir, falling asleep as well.

"REALLY?" a fist slammed down on the keyboard of a very large computer. "Computer, are you SURE this is right?"

"There is no doubt, ma'am." The computer responded dutifully.

"I can't believe…..out of all the places my ship could've crashed…it just HAD to be in DIB'S DAMN BACKYARD!" Tak screeched in anger.

"It could be worse." Tak's computer droned.

"How?" asked Tak, still pissed.

"I don't know." Tak's computer answered.

"GAH!" Tak yelled, frustrated. "NOW I need a plan to get it back. Just fantastic…." With that thought in mind, Tak got to work.

Mimi woke up to a sizzling noise. "Mmmm?" She mumbled, her systems yet to have booted up completely. She soon focused on Gir, who appeared to be cooking something. "Gir? What are you making?" Mimi asked lazily as she removed the covers from her frame.

"Bacon n' waffles!" The bot responded proudly.

"Do you always make waffles for breakfast?" Mimi asked as she rubbed the dust off her optics.

"Is that bad?" Gir asked worriedly.

"Not at all. I like waffles." Mimi replied, smiling.

Gir quickly gained a huge smile. "YAY! I like waffles too!" he declared, stating the obvious.

"I never would've guessed." Mimi said sarcastically, before asking, "What is bacon, exactly?"

"It's a food lots a people have with breakfast. They're like ribbons, only yummy!" Gir explained.

"You've eaten ribbons before?" Mimi inquired, giving Gir a questioning look.

"Yeah. But they're really bland! I ate a whole lot of them too, 'cause I thought if I ate a lot, There'd be more flavor, but it didn't work! Still untasty! I don't think you'd like 'em." Gir guessed.

Mimi laughed at the thought of Gir eating so many ribbons.

Gir had no idea why he liked hearing Mimi's laugh so much. He felt strange whenever he managed to make her laugh. Not in the bad way, but a feeling of happiness greater than that of the first time he took a bite of a waffle. He pondered this for a few moments before a ringing sound interrupted his thoughts. "Yay! Food is done!" Gir announced, putting an even amount of food on two plates and walking over to where Mimi sat on the edge of his bed. "Here ya go!" Gir offered her one of the plates.

Mimi took the plate gratefully, "Thanks a bunch, Gir!" She smiled at him, looking down at her bacon the next moment, and proceeding to take a bite. "Mmm! Its good!" She declared, eating the rest of it.

"I knew you'd like it!" Gir claimed, another of his wide smiles overtaking his face. "Oh yeah!" Gir exclaimed, as if remembering something.

Mimi looked at him, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just remembered Zims at Skool right now, so we can go watch movies! You want to?" Gir asked.

"Definitely! But, what about the food?" Mimi asked, pointing at her plate of sustenance.

"We eat it while we watch!" Gir elaborated, jumping off the bed and running to the TV, food in hand.

"Oh….why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself as she set off for the TV and Gir.

Zim walked to the Membrane household, feeling awkward and out of place as he did so. Why? He was carrying some 'flowers' which, according to the internets, were essential for the boyfriend to give to the girlfriend. "Why are these plants so important, anyway?" Zim asked no one in particular as he arrived at the Membrane house. Apparently, it was also important that if both people in the relationship were in the same school, they should walk there together every morning. Hence, his reason for being there.

"This is for the mission." Zim reminded himself. He reached out and rung the doorbell.

Surprisingly, the father membrane appeared, whom Zim recalled having a pleasant conversation with on one occasion.

"Oh?" Professor Membrane looked surprised. "What are you doing here so early?" He inquired politely.

"I have come to give this offering to Gaz!" Zim announced, "and to escort her to this world's learning facility!"

"Ah, I see. Gaz! Dib's foreign friend is here to see you! Please hurry down." Professor Membrane requested. "If you'll excuse me, I would like some coffee. Wait over there if you like," the professor gestured to the couch before heading to the kitchen.

Zim waited a minute before he heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Dib's friend? What friend? He doesn't have any…" Gaz stopped guessing when she spotted Zim on the couch. "Zim? What the heck are you doing here?" Gaz asked, surprised the irken even set a foot in his enemy's home.

"The mighty ZIM is here to give you this offering in honor of our new relationship." Zim revealed, holding the flowers out to Gaz.

Before Gaz could shove the flowers down Zim's throat, her father returned. "Oh! So that is what you are doing here? You are now courting my daughter?" Professor Membrane happily deduced.

"Wait! Dad, he's not…" Gaz tried to protest.

"Well! Gaz, you should have told me!" Professor Membrane declared, "Such good news. Dib's foreign friend, please take good care of my daughter."

"You can count on me." Zim said, snapping a salute.

"Excellent! Now, I'm going to be late to saving the world….WITH SCIENCE! So I must be going. You kids have fun!" With that, he was out the door and gone.

"Gaz, let us be off as well!" Zim announced, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the front door. She was about to stuff the same flowers from earlier down his throat, but was interrupted yet again.

"ZIM! What do you think you're doing?" Dib asked Zim after bursting through the front door, pointing an accusatory finger at the irken.

"Going to school." Zim said matter-of-factly, turning to walk to school.

….But Dib jumped in front of him, pointing that accusatory finger yet again, "Oh no you don't! Not without telling me your plan first!"

"HHMMMM!" Zim recoiled dramatically, Gaz still glaring daggers at him.

"Don't act innocent! So just because I take Tak's ship, you take her robot?" Dib asked.

"What are you saying sniveling earth-monkey?" Zim inquired, genuinely confused.

"Last time I was in your base! Tak's robot was there! Mimi! That's what the name was!" Dib smirked, thinking he had just figured out Zim's big secret.

Zim thought to himself, 'Tak's SIR? In my base?' He then recalled when he was chasing Gir. 'YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I SAW THAT ROBOT WHILE I WAS CHASING GIR!' Zim's teeth grinded together. He had thought it was just his imagination, but now! Gir had deliberately been hiding it, most likely. A spy! In his base!

"What do you have to say to that, Zim?" Dib asked.

"I WILL HAVE NO SPIES IN MY BASE!" Zim yelled in rage, startling both Dib and Gaz.

The next moment, Zim was running back to his base.

"What just happened?" Dib asked in confusion.

"Who cares?" Gaz responded, uncaringly.

Meanwhile, Gir and Mimi sat in the living room, watching movies.

A/N: Well there you have it! That's a cliffhanger, right?

Anyway, please review, as feedback and/or tips are always, always appreciated! Just as much as encouraging words! As stated last chapter, flames are used for barbequing!

So review please!

As you well know, this is Kirbboy, over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Invader Zim. (I asked. They said no.)

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of this story. And, ah…..I know it's a little late, (I don't want to make a habit of taking so long to upload these chapters) but school's started, and it was a might bit difficult to write this chapter, because it gets kinda intense. You know if you've read the previous chapters, Zim is out for blood right now. And, if you would be so kind, review! So, with that out of the way, please enjoy this fanfiction….chapter….thing.

**Chapter 3**

Gir would say he had a strange sense of foreboding, if his vocabulary had been large enough to include said word. No, instead he classified it as another 'weird feeling,' only it felt bad instead of good. Why this was, he had no clue, but did find himself to be looking at the door every so often.

He looked at Mimi. She seemed to not have the feeling he did. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the current movie.

'Well….' Gir thought, 'If Mimi isn't worried, I shouldn't be either.' So Gir was paying attention to the movie.

It was at that moment the door opened.

Both Gir and Mimi turned their heads to look at the cause of the open door.

And there stood Zim.

Gir's expression was that of surprise.

Mimi's expression was comprised of shocked fear.

Zim's was of pure rage. "Gir." Zim mumbled. "Why. Is. That. Here." Zim asked slowly.

Gir found himself at a loss for words. "Um….um….I…"

Before Gir was finished, without warning Zim pulled a device from his pack, firing at Mimi, electric coils wrapping around the SIR when it made impact. This device was an E.D.D, meaning Electronic Disabling Device. It was used to make any machine unable to do anything, almost like shutting down, but leaving the victim aware. Almost akin to a strait jacket for humans.

Mimi fell to the floor, not expecting such an unannounced attack. Gir quickly went over to her, unable to do anything for her; otherwise he too would be incapacitated.

"Gir, get out of the way." Zim demanded, Gir currently positioned between Zim and Mimi.

"But….. Mimi….she's my best friend." Gir protested, looking hopelessly down at her. Mimi wanted to respond, but the E.D.D. even disabled her vocal functions.

"Gir. I won't ask again. GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zim yelled, stepping closer.

"No…" Gir said, barely audible.

"What?" Zim said, thinking he had heard wrong. Did Gir just defy him?

"I promised….that I would protect Mimi…." Gir revealed, standing and turning to look at his 'master.' "So, if you want to kill her….I will stop you, Zim." Gir announced, turning red and getting into a combat stance.

'Gir!' Mimi thought, 'What are you doing!' She looked on, completely helpless.

"Well….if that's the way you want it." Zim replied, spider legs extending from his PAK and raising him off the ground. "Then I will disable you, and finish that 'Mimi' you like so much. I will not have spies in my base!" Zim finished, lunging at Gir.

Gir quickly dodged to the side, a laser rifle extending from his head compartment to take aim, firing shortly after.

Zim sidestepped the blast, *KZZZZZT!* the laser impacted the wall, the material melting under the superheated projectile. "So NOW you decide to apply yourself!" Zim asked, eyes filled with anger, "For this enemy robot no less?" Zim threw a shock grenade to the floor near Gir.

Tendrils of electricity shot out from the ball immediately after, Gir jetting to the ceiling to avoid being hit. "I won't let you hurt Mimi!" Gir declared, his small hands reshaping to create three extremely sharp fingers on each hand, electricity crackling between them.

"Hmph. Computer." Zim called, not removing his eyes from his opponent.

"Yeah?" The computer replied, sounding slightly amused, most likely from the fight.

"Destroy Mimi and disable Gir." Zim commanded, awaiting the computer's action.

Nothing happened.

"Computer? What is…." Zim began.

"Sorry. I can't." the computer replied, not actually sounding 'sorry' at all.

"Why not!" Zim whined, annoyed.

"I dunno. Just can't. Better look behind you." The computer answered.

Zim turned, only to be launched across the room as Gir discharged a blast directly in front of the irken's face.

'Well, I guess I did help, indirectly…..' Mimi thought to herself. After all, she did change the computer's brain so that it wouldn't attack either Gir or herself.

Zim sat in shock for a moment, utterly surprised Gir had actually punched him. He quickly regained his composure, however, and stood up, staring at Gir with a cold glare. "So Gir, you truly are serious about this…."

"Yes." Gir answered simply, once again hurling himself at Zim.

This time, Zim was completely focused on Gir. He tapped a button on his sleeve, a large metal hand encasing his own hand, and proceeding to swipe at Gir, knocking him aside and against a wall. "Come on Gir, it's useless." Zim turned to where Gir had fallen. "I am the invader here. A minion cannot defeat his master. It's that simple! Here's your last chance. Stand down, so I may dismantle the spy uninterrupted." Zim looked at the malfunctioning bot expectantly.

"No…I promised her!" Gir yelled, jumping up, jetting to Zim in no time and unleashing a laser cannon on the irken at point blank.

However, Zim had been prepared, his PAK extending two small spikes to either side of him, activating a shield, the cannon's blast redirected around the blue shield. The shield then blasted outwards, throwing Gir back once more.

Zim didn't have time to gloat as Gir's arms shot into the ground, emerging on either side of Zim, in an attempt to sandwich him. Zim quickly batted one arm away with his mechanical fist, dodging the other and extending his spider legs from his PAK again, covering the distance to Gir quickly.

Gir's arms had come back to him at this point, and he switched out his claws for saw blades, spinning to cut off all of Zim's spider legs. This proved successful, but Zim fell right toward Gir, swinging his fist at the SIR. With insufficient time to react, Gir received a devastating blow to the chest, a metallic clash going off, even as Gir flew to the wall at a tremendous speed, hitting the surface so hard he hung there for a moment before falling to the floor.

"Hmph." Zim grunted, looking down at Gir disapprovingly. "You see? That's all that came of you defying your master. Nothing." Zim turned, walking towards Mimi.

'GIR!' Mimi thought, still unable to talk. 'WHY DID YOU DO ALL THAT?' She mentally asked, torn from seeing Gir so badly hurt. She then noticed Zim standing above her. 'So this is it….' She thought, looking at Gir one last time….

….and very surprised to see him trying to get up.

"No…." Gir mumbled.

Zim spun around, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Gir had managed to put himself in an unstable standing position. Though, anyone with half a brain could tell the small robot was horribly damaged. His body component had a large indentation in it, the place where Zim's fist had impacted, with a few stray wires coming out of the cracks, sparking on occasion. The other obvious thing was that one of his optics had been shattered, the glass missing with only small jagged portions left, now only one glowing blue eye remaining. Of course, there was other less noticeable but still relevant signs of damage along Gir's frame, such as small indentations or cracks. Who knew how ugly the damage was on the inside of the bot?

"I won't….can't….let you hurt Mimi!" Gir tried to dash toward Zim, but only got a few feet before falling to the floor, more glass from his already damaged eye shattering.

Mimi continued looking at Gir in torturous despair. 'GIR! Why…?' She then noticed that fluid was coming out of her optics. 'Crying…? Why am I…?' She never finished the thought as her mind cried in agony, unable to voice it physically.

Zim looked down at Gir, utterly and completely shocked. "Gir…..what…." Zim trailed off, at a loss for words.

Gir tried to get up again, attempting to push himself up with his arms. Unfortunately, they failed him as he slammed to the floor again, his limit reached. "NO!" Gir cried, even as tears started to fall.

He looked up at Zim.

Zim looked down at him, without a clue as to what to do. Gir had never been like this….it simply wasn't him. But here he was.

"I HATE YOU!" Gir yelled, fresh tears streaming down the SIR's face.

Zim recoiled. "Wha…?" Zim mumbled unable to even finish the word. 'Gir….hates me….?' Zim thought to himself. Gir had always been there. Even if he had been an incompetent fool, the little robot always stood by him through thick and thin. As his….only friend. The irken continued to stare at Gir, numb.

"WHY!" Gir yelled, "Why….why would you hurt her?" Gir continued crying as he looked at his master.

"She's….." Zim mumbled, realizing he had no other answer other than Mimi's being a spy, which, thinking about it, was only speculation. "…." Zim was quiet.

"I guess I really was just a minion to you…a tool….." Gir said, quieter.

"Gir….I…" Zim started.

"I don't get it…." Gir mumbled, shaking his head, "I always tried to help you…..I know, maybe I wasn't very good at it, but, I….I did try…." Gir looked down hopelessly, his happiness gone due to the situation.

'Gir…' Mimi thought, wishing she could go comfort him. 'Mission…' Mimi thought, remembering her own. 'No…' She thought, looking at Gir, 'It's not simply a mission anymore. I just wish…..I could continue it.'

"Can't we do what I want? Just this time….." Gir asked, his tone suggesting that he knew his pleas were wasted. Despite that, he continued, "Think about how I feel, okay?"

Zim stared at the robot, not having seen Gir truly sad before. He didn't know how to respond.

"My life is kinda short for a SIR, I know…..but, I feel like Mimi is my first true friend….." Gir tried to wipe away some of the fluid that escaped his optics. He continued, "I wanted to be your friend, master, but all you ever cared about was your stupid mission. You never really thought 'bout how I felt, I know…." Gir paused for a few moments, again wiping his eyes, "So…..Mimi is the only one who ever really cared about me. That's how I feel…"

'Gir…..' Mimi thought, in agony over seeing Gir like this.

"Now….you….you're gonna take her away from me!" Gir exclaimed, barely able to stay online due to his various injuries.

Zim stared at his minion's broken, despairing state, and, finally decided what to do, "…..Well…." Zim mumbled.

"What?" Gir asked, turning his hopeless expression to his 'master.'

"You are…right." Zim said, a painful smile forming on his face.

"Huh?" Gir questioned, confused by Zim's words.

"That's me. Always for the mission, right?" Zim shook his head, "I guess I really never took how you felt into consideration….yet you supported me in every hasty decision I made. No matter the situation, you always followed me through to the end. Assuming pigs weren't involved." Zim laughed dryly. "Now you want me to do just one thing for you. The only thing you have ever truly wanted. So…."

Zim pulled out a remote with a button on it, which was then pressed.

The E.D.D. let go of Mimi. She looked at Zim in disbelief.

"I guess….just this once…..we can do what you want." Zim said looking down to Gir, a small smile on the irken's face.

Just before Gir shut down, he smiled too.

"GIR!" Mimi exclaimed, running past Zim to pick up Gir.

"We'd better get him to a repair chamber." Zim said. "Come this way." He began walking in the direction of the elevator.

Mimi just cradled Gir while looking at Zim distrustfully.

"If we don't go now, he could lose his memories, his 'self' from lack of power. Besides, perhaps you could tell me why you're here while we wait for him to get better?" Zim offered in the nicest way he could.

"….Fine." Mimi answered hesitantly, following Zim to the elevator that would take them to the repair chambers.

Now, Gir was inside a tube-like structure with a see-through top, while Mimi had taken a seat next to the pod so she could see inside. She had been ignoring Zim the entire time, who was standing on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall.

Zim decided that he would break the ice. "He'll be fine. We got him in the repair chamber with plenty of time." Mimi just kept looking down at Gir. "So….why ARE you here?" Zim asked, attempting to get a response from the female robot.

Finally, Mimi turned to look at him, "Because." She then turned back to Gir.

"I'm…not sure I understand." Zim said sighing, "Could you specify a bit?" Mimi didn't respond. "ugh….Please?"

"Alright." Mimi complied, shifting her focus to Zim again. "I crashed down to Earth. Why else would I come back? To waste my time on YOU?" Mimi emphasized, pointing a mechanical finger at the irken. "If that's what you think, then let me tell you: don't flatter yourself." Mimi finished, coldly regarding Zim for what he had done to Gir.

"So Tak is here as well?" Zim deduced, beginning to think Mimi really was a spy.

"W-what? No! She's not!" Mimi responded hastily, not wanting to be interpreted as a threat AGAIN.

"Why not? You are here after all. That would most likely mean she is, currently, here." Zim stated, doubting Mimi's innocence.

Mimi knew she had to answer fast to avoid suspicion. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Ah….um…she blew up!" Mimi said. 'Really? That's the best you could do? He won't buy that!' Mimi mentally berated herself.

"Tak blew up?" Zim said to himself, appearing to be in deep thought.

Mimi prepared to defend herself.

"Ah! I see!" Zim suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Huh?" Mimi mumbled, seeing Zim's smiling face.

"I was firing chickens in my orbital cannon after you left. One of the chickens must have hit the fuel supply of your escape pod, and caused the ship to explode, while Tak exploded in the pilot seat, you must have been wiping grime from the windshields, so the blast simply propelled you across space and back to Earth! And, upon reentry, you landed on some meat slabs, breaking your fall and causing no harm to you. Of course!" Zim concluded, a smug look of accomplishment on his face.

Mimi simply stared at him, astonished.

"I am correct, am I not?" Zim asked, looking back at Mimi.

"Uh, yeah! Totally!" Mimi confirmed, deciding to go with what works.

"I have one more question. Why did you come here?" Zim inquired.

"Well, because going to the nearest human's house would be a better idea, wouldn't it?" Mimi asked sarcastically, staring at Zim like he was stupid.

"I suppose not." Zim replied, completely missing the robot's sarcasm.

Mimi shook her head at his idiocy, then went back to watching Gir. She was surprised to see he appeared to be repaired. A beeping noise sounded from the capsule, startling Mimi.

"What the….what is that?" Mimi asked, pointing to a flashing green light, which had previously been a steady red color.

"Ah." Zim walked over to the pod, his fingers rapidly pressing buttons on an interface. "That means the repairs are complete. Good…." He trailed off, slightly worried how Gir would react to him after what he'd done.

"There." Zim announced, indicating that whatever he was doing was done. The glass door on the tube lifted up, allowing the occupant of the machine to get out.

Gir proceeded to do just that, vaulting over the side of the machine, making a metallic clang as his feet hit the floor. Gir looked at Zim with an unreadable expression.

Zim, under Gir's gaze, felt the need to apologize for his actions. "Um….Gir." Zim started, getting his thoughts together.

Mimi looked at Zim and Gir, curious as to how Gir would react.

Zim continued, "I'm…..sorry…." Zim tested the word, never really having used it, "about what I did. I realize that I might have jumped to conclusions a little too quickly. I tried to hurt someone close to you, apparently…." Zim was still getting used to just how much Gir cared for the female robot. "I regret what I did. And I'll be sure not to let it happen again." Zim finished, waiting for his minion's response.

The seconds ticked by. Gir continued to stare at Zim.

Zim fidgeted, not knowing how to deal with this. "So do you-"

Zim never finished his sentence as Gir launched himself directly at the irken's head, latching on while letting out a joyous cry.

"WEEEEE!" Gir screeched as Zim started running about the room.

"GAH! GIR! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Zim yelled as he tried to pry Gir off his head. "LEAVE MY HEAD IMMEDIATELY!" Zim demanded.

Zim and Gir struggled while Zim ran laps around the room. Mimi sidestepped Zim as he barreled past her in a frenzy, still attempting to get Gir off. Finally, after an excessive amount of effort, Zim removed Gir from his head. "Gir! What was that for?" He looked at Gir in slight annoyance.

"I forgive you, master!" Gir said with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh….well…." Zim said, not expecting Gir to be so forgiving. "Ah….Good, then." Zim finished, gaining a small smile. "So, you're not mad or anything?" Zim asked, just to be sure.

"No….why would I be mad?" Gir retorted, a confused expression on his face.

"Because, of the whole me fighting you event?" Zim clarified, not believing Gir had forgotten. "That, and me threatening Mimi?"

"Ooooooh yeeeaaah!" Gir responded, "its okay!"

"Really? That's it?" Zim asked, surprised, "You're not even….upset?"

Gir looked slightly annoyed, "I already said its okay! It's not like you did hurt Mimi." He smiled at Zim again.

"But….what if I did?" Zim asked, curious.

"But ya' didn't!" Gir retaliated.

"What if I did?"

"You didn't!"

"What if I did?"

"Buuuuut you didn't!"

"Ugh! FINE!" Zim stopped the exchange, realizing that getting Gir to answer his question would undoubtedly end fruitlessly.

"Hey master!" Gir exclaimed.

Zim turned to Gir, "Yes?"

"We're friends, right?" Gir asked, happily smiling at his master.

Zim smiled, "Yeah, Gir, we're friends." He said, patting the bot's head. 'Did I really just say that?' He thought to himself, surprised at the change of just a few hours.

"Soooo…that's it?" Both Gir and Zim turned to look at Mimi, who had voiced the question.

"What's it?" Zim and Gir questioned in unison.

"After all that happened, a quick apology is all that's needed?" Mimi asked.

"Yep!" Gir announced, still smiling.

"Well….." Mimi sighed, "Okay, then. Gir, what do you wanna do now?" Mimi queried, walking to the robot, hugging him and looking at him expectantly.

"Wait, hold on a second." Zim said looking at Mimi.

"Yes?" She replied, turning to Zim with a passive expression on her face.

"Are we okay?" Zim asked. Mimi stared at him. "No hard feelings? Do we have a peaceful tolerance?" He continued, trying to keep Mimi from despising him.

Mimi scrutinized him for a few seconds. She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I guess. I suppose if we started out fresh, it would be better than burning holes through your heavily armored skull via glaring. That, and Gir would be sad if I poisoned you in your sleep. So yeah." She finished, holding out her hand to shake.

"Um….good." Zim shook Mimi's hand, cementing their peace agreement.

"YAY!" Gir screeched, both Zim and Mimi flinching at the volume of the aforementioned screech. "Now we can all be bestest friends! We can eat breakfast together! Oooo! And lunch! And dinner! I'ma make movie nights! We can all have a slumber party! Gir rambled, enthusiastic about how well everything turned out.

"Gir, we all live in the same house! What's the point of a 'slumber party'!" Zim asked, a confused tone in his voice at the words 'slumber party'. "What is a slumber party?" Zim mumbled to himself, making a mental note to ask the computer about the meaning later.

"PILLOW FIGHTS!" Gir replied loudly, clapping his hands together.

"Why wou-" Zim started, only to be abruptly cut off as Gir hit him in the face with a pillow.

Hard.

"I gotcha!" Gir declared, pointing a finger at the downed irken.

"FINE! Prepare to be vanquished!" Zim said, rising dramatically, even as a pillow fell from the ceiling into the invader's awaiting hand. "EN GARDE!" Zim warned, brandishing his fluffy weapon.

"I'LL BE BACK!….wait, no…." Gir realized he quoted the wrong movie. "Oh well! ATTACK!" Gir ran to Zim, their weapons clashing in a tremendous cloud of fluff.

Mimi watched the scene, holding back her laughter at the pair's antics. She had to admit, this assignment was her most enjoyable by far. "I'll just be watching TV, alright?" She said walking off while waving a goodbye. Zim and Gir continued their overly-dramatic fight.

"Hey!" Red yelled to a passing service drone, "Get me a soda, alright?" Red requested, turning back to the game he and Purple were playing.

"Do you have any sixes?" Purple asked with a slightly panicked tone, sweat rolling down his face.

"No." Red replied while sipping from his soda. "Go fish." Purple picked up the card, leaving none left on the table. One card in Red's hand, the rest in Purple's. "I'll pass on my turn. Do you have any sixes?"

"…..Yes." Purple said.

"Go fish." Red commanded.

"There's no cards left!" Purple exclaimed in annoyance.

Red put another deck of cards on the table. "Go fish."

"No! I've guessed every single card! What is in your hand?" Purple shouted.

"This Monopoly chance card." Red showed Purple the offending item.

"You can't use that!" Purple declared.

"And why is that?" Red asked, looking at his partner in tallness.

"You're not allowed to!" Purple said, crossing his arms. "It's the rules!"

"Oh yeah?" Red challenged, "Do the rules SAY I can't use this Monopoly chance card? Huh? Do they?" Red asked.

"…No." Purple admitted, staring at the rulebook.

"There you have it!" Red announced throwing his card on the table. "I win!"

Purple grumbled to himself. "Wait, you weren't allowed to skip turns!"

Red would have responded if someone else hadn't spoken first.

"My tallest!" A drone grabbed their attention. "Transmission from Earth."

"Zim…" Both Tallest stated with a less than enthused tone.

The giant screen that resided in the Massive's bridge powered on, revealing none other than, Zim.

"What is it, Zim?" Red asked with a bored expression, while Purple stared at Zim with an identical expression.

"My Tallest!" Zim greeted, following with a slight bow, "I realized that it has been sometime since my last call, and I knew I must have worried you that something TERRIBLE had happened to me. But do not fear! For I am okay, as you can see." Zim finished, gesturing to himself.

"Oh, well THAT is JUST FANTASTIC." Purple said sarcastically.

"Indeed it is!" Zim replied, missing the heavily sarcastic tone. It was at this time the Tallest noticed that behind Zim was the malfunctioning SIR they had built for Zim, enthusiastically hugging the SIR Tak had owned, Mimi, whom was looking quite embarrassed from the contact, nonetheless still happy. They opted to ask Zim about the curious scene.

"Zim, why are those two SIRs…hugging?" Red asked. As said before, intimate contact was almost nonexistent to irkens, so seeing two robots CREATED by irkens displaying that very contact was extremely irregular.

"Yeah, why the heck would they be huggin'? Huh? HUH?" Purple added, stuffing popcorn into his mouth at the same time. Red simply gave him an 'Are you stupid?' look.

Zim chose to just respond, "Ah, yes, that. You see, Mimi came into my base looking for a place to stay, and at this point I have allowed such a thing."

"And the hugging?" Red queried.

"Oh. Well, you see they have grown very close, and harbor caring feelings for one another….apparently." Zim said, looking at the scene himself, almost as clueless to intimate actions as the Tallest were. "I believe it is an Earth custom. The intimacy, I mean."

"Hmmm…" Red thought for a moment. "Zim. Isn't Mimi Tak's SIR? What is it doing with you and not Tak?" He asked.

"Ah, as I said before, Mimi came here to find a home. Because Tak exploded in her escape pod within the vacuum of space," Zim explained, "which gave her absolutely no chance of survival." Zim finished with a smile, happy that the irken who attempted to steal his rightful role as the conqueror of Earth would not be a problem.

"Well, that's just peachy Zim." Purple mumbled.

"And it appears we have another call, ssoooooo…..bye!" Red announced, the transmission cutting not even a millisecond after Red had said the word.

Both Tallest let out a sigh of relief at being released from Zim's call.

"Hey…." Purple started, remembering something, "Didn't Tak just call us like, an hour ago? She isn't dead…..I think."

"Now now," Red replied, wiggling his finger at Purple, "no need to tell Zim that! Let's just watch this little predicament play out. It could be interesting!" He finished, a smile forming.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Purple agreed, gaining a smile of his own.

"One more thing…." Red said, "Where the HECK is that soda I wanted!"

"Gir, why do I HAVE to do this?" Zim asked, even as Gir dragged him to the lab's elevator.

"'Cause then we can all be better friends!" Gir exclaimed, pressing the button in the elevator that would take the duo to surface level.

"Why do we need to be 'better friends' with each other?" Zim whined, referring to himself, Gir and Mimi.

"Because! Mimi doesn't like you that much right now, cause you broke me and tried to kill her." Gir elaborated. "It'll be a bonding time!"

"How does watching a movie bond people together? Care to tell me?" Zim asked, looking down at Gir expectantly.

"I dunno." Gir replied with a shrug, followed by Zim face palming due to Gir's logic…..or at least the closest thing Gir had to logic.

It was at this time a beep resounded in the elevator, signaling their arrival to the desired floor. The sliding doors opened to reveal Zim's kitchen. Gir bounded out from the elevator into the living room followed by a reluctant Zim.

"Heeeeey Mimi!" Gir greeted, spotting Mimi with a bunch of medium sized piles around her, consisting of DVDs. "Weren't you gonna watch a movie?" Gir asked, having expected her to have started one by now.

"That was my original plan, yes…." Mimi responded, "But I didn't expect to have such a large selection! There's so many types!" Mimi explained, extending her arms to either side of her, indicating to the assorted piles. "Should I choose this action movie? Or this sci-fi movie? Or this sci-fi/action movie?"

"I'll help you choose one!" Gir declared, shoving his hand into a pile, and immediately pulling it out, a DVD clenched in his metal hand. "We can watch this one!" Gir said, walking to the DVD player and inserting the disc.

Mimi looked slightly annoyed, "That's all I needed to do? After all my careful deductions and consideration of each movie, you just choose one at random?"

"Now it'll be a surprise!" Gir said, looking to Mimi with a wide smile.

"Right….." Mimi replied, slumping slightly in defeat.

Zim walked into the room then, looking at Gir and Mimi once before seating himself at the couch. "So, what movie are we watching?" Zim asked, obviously unenthused about the whole event.

"I dunno, but it'll be fun!" Gir exclaimed hopping on the couch. "Mimi, sit next to me!"

"It's not like I was going to sit next to Zim." Mimi said, seating herself next to Gir.

"WHAT!" Zim exclaimed, looking past Gir to Mimi. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! Anyone would be honored to sit next to Zim!" he finished, once again looking smug.

"Not me." Mimi said, glancing at him. "I like Gir a lot more anyway." She said, scooting over to the bot and proceeding to hug him, emphasizing her point.

"Yay!" Gir shouted, hugging Mimi straight back.

Zim shook his head at the pair's intimacy. "No matter. Let's just finish this visual….thing." he said, turning on the player. Truth be told, Zim was slightly curious about their actions. But that was only because he was in a 'relationship' with the Gaz-human. 'That's all. Just for the benefit of the mission.' The irken thought.

Meanwhile, at the Membrane household….

"Um…I think I'll go with B7." Dib said uncertainly, currently playing a game of Battleship with Tak's ship, which he named the Dibship.

"That's a miss…." The electronic voice of the Dibship responded in a hopeless tone, looking as sad as a ship could.

There was a minute of silence.

And another minute of silence.

And yet another minute of none other than silence.

"Are you going to take your turn anytime soon?" Dib asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh….what's the point?" the Dibship responded, turning his windshield away from Dib. You see, Dib had downloaded his personality into the Dibship to get rid of Tak's personality. Dib had assumed he would be able to talk to a replica of himself, with the same thoughts, ideals, and goals as him. However, his plan had not gone completely wrong, as Tak was now no longer influencing the ship, but the Dibship had realized how much of a loser Dib was and became emo.

"Ugh…Seriously, would you stop moping around? It's really annoying!" Dib said to the ship before walking out of the garage in which the large vehicle was kept.

That's all the treatment the sad ship got, nothing but criticism and annoyance from the 'real' Dib. Well, maybe it was time to change for the better. "But I can't change while I'm Dib." The Dibship mused to itself before grabbing Dib's computer to see what useful files it might hold.

"Let's see….this looks promising." The Dibship decided, clicking on a file labeled 'Prof. M.'

"Man, that machine is frustrating!" Dib said after closing the door, now in the kitchen.

Gaz looked at him from where she was sitting, multitasking with eating and playing her Gameslave. She offered him two words of acknowledgement. "Shut up."

Dib looked to his little sister. "Oh, hey Gaz. I didn't notice you there."

"Does that mean you're gonna talk to me?" Gaz asked, not expecting anything else.

"That ship is so annoying with its attitude, don't you think?" Dib asked, ignoring what she said, as usual.

"I don't talk to it. I try and stay away from you and your stupid projects." Gaz said, attempting to end the conversation quickly.

"Really, I thought it would act like me once I uploaded my personality, but I guess our bodies were too…..different." the paranormal investigator decided.

Gaz looked slightly surprised. "You thought it wouldn't act weird? I mean….you used your personality. Probably the worst choice you could've made. Offence intended."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dib asked, sounding hurt.

"It's SUPPOSED to mean exactly what I said." Gaz snapped back. "Now you and your huge head leave me alone." The girl finished, leaving to go watch TV, or at least get away from Dib.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Dib yelled at his sister's retreating form.

"No, it's not big….I said it's huge, remember?" Gaz said over her shoulder, disappearing into the other room.

Back at the weird green home…..

"That was not possible." Zim said for the tenth time after watching the movie, crossing his arms.

Currently, Mimi and Zim were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Gir to finish the food required in order for the feeding most refer to as 'dinner' to start.

"Zim, it was just a movie." Mimi said, exasperated.

"Oh no." Zim countered, shifting his gaze from the center of the table to the purple eyed robot. "That was simply not acceptable. Humans wouldn't be able to beat aliens in a zikwabillion years!"

"Is that even a real number?" Mimi asked.

Zim's eyes looked at Mimi suspiciously. "….Yes."

"No its not."

"Argh! Why do you ask if you already know?" Zim exclaimed.

"To show you just how stupid you are." Mimi pointed a metal finger at the irken.

Zim was about to respond before Gir interjected. "HEY! Dinner's reeeeeaaady!" With that, Gir dropped everything on the table with a clang.

"What did you make this time?" Zim asked, already guessing what it might be.

"I made some waffles an' some tacos!" Gir announced, pointing to each of the two types of food.

"I was expecting that." Zim said, taking a bite from his waffle.

"You were expecting it?" Mimi queried, eating a taco.

"Well, Gir doesn't have much variety in food." Zim explained, "Some of the only things he eats are pizza, tacos, taquitos, and waffles. I can't think of much else."

"Gir, haven't you ever thought to try learning how to make other foods?" Mimi asked Gir, whom was currently stuffing his face.

"Um…" Gir thought for a moment, "No."

"For someone who likes food so much, I figured you would try to make more." Mimi said.

"The foods I make now I like a lot, so I don't need to make others!" Gir explained, stuffing a full taco into his mouth.

"Well…..I think I'll try to make other foods. It could be fun!" Mimi decided, smiling.

"Tell me if you find anything like waffles. Anything else appears to be poisonous…" Zim said, narrowing his eyes at the tacos. "Is there any soap in this?" Zim asked Gir, so used to the slight bit of it he would normally taste in the waffles.

"Nope! I learned how to make it the right way!" Gir revealed smiling at Mimi, who smiled right back.

Zim looked between the two. "Oh." The irken idly wondered if he had accidentally poisoned himself because of the lack of that cleaning product.

The door to Gir's room opened and soon closed as Gir and Mimi entered.

"Ah! Thanks for making dinner tonight, Gir." Mimi said, jumping up to sit on the bed.

"No problem!" Gir replied, moving to sit next to Mimi.

"Today was pretty crazy, huh?" Mimi asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah….but, it was a good day, anyway." Gir said.

"Hm?" Mimi mumbled, looking to Gir.

"I know today was hard for you, with the fight thing, but now we're all friends." Gir smiled at her, "And now you'll be safe here."

"Yeah, I guess I will…." Mimi said, "But to be honest, I was really worried about you, when you were damaged." She laughed, "I guess we can just worry about each other for each other."

"Yeah." Gir said, both of them smiling widely, "That sounds good!"

"Anyway, it's late, and I feel exhausted!" Mimi exclaimed. "How about we go ahead and get some sleep?"

"Ok!" Gir responded, immediately turning off the lights and diving under the bed covers, patting the area next to him.

Mimi got under the covers next to the malfunctioning SIR, "Good night Gir." Mimi said before she shut down.

"Good night, Mimi." Gir replied before shutting down as well.

And with that, the two had finished another long, but good, day.

A/N: SIRs cry too! Gir does it all the time in the show! Right then, that wraps up this chapter! So, please review and what not, feedback is always appreciated, and I'll make a barbeque party with flames. Until next time!

This is Kirbboy, over and out!


End file.
